With Friends Like These...
'''With Friends Like These...' is the seventh episode of The Hills second season it aired on March 5, 2007 Summary When Heidi and Jen Bunney go shopping, Jen asks to go on a double date with Heidi and Spence... with Brody as her arm candy for the evening. Although Jen's concerned that Lauren might not warm up to the idea, Heidi argues that Jen should go with the flow and do what she wants. On the flip side, an excited Lauren tells Whitney that she can't wait to celebrate Jen's twenty-first birthday at the club. The two have been best friends since third grade, and have become especially close since Heidi headed out of their home in the Hills and into Spencer's apartment. Although Lauren isn't looking forward to seeing Spencer, she's ready to spend some more quality time with Brody and her best friends. As Spencer and Brody cruise around the city, Spence tells his buddy that he needs to catch a girlfriend quickly so they can double date. He puts the feelers out for Jen Bunney's birthday party, and Brody is up for the idea, saying he wouldn't mind macking with the brunette. At Jen's birthday dinner, Lauren toasts to her oldest friend in the world, presenting her with a diamond martini glass bracelet for her twenty-first. Jen is overwhelmed by the gesture, but quickly turns and whispers to Heidi, wondering whether or not Brody is going to make an appearance. When Heidi says yes, Jen worries about Lauren, but Heidi pushes Jen to seal the deal, ASAP. At the club, Spence tells Jen that he brought Brody as her birthday present. Jen keeps asking Heidi if the hookup will hurt Lauren, but Heidi tells her friend to do what she wants on her birthday. Thinking Brody might not be the best idea, Jen tells him he might want to leave her side, and Brody says he doesn't want to deal with drama. Lauren scoots over and sits next to Jen, but while Lauren talks to Audrina, Heidi orchestrates the hookup with Jen. Although Lauren says she wants to stay until Jen leaves, Jen slips out of the club and into Brody's condo with Heidi, Spencer, and Brody. The next morning at Teen Vogue, the girls prep a meeting room and Lauren tells Whitney that she received a late night phone call from Jen asking for permission to hook up with Brody. Lauren is furious and hurt, tired of having her friends screw her over. When Jen tries calling her to explain the situation, Lauren tells her to stop making excuses and putting the blame on Heidi. When Jen turns on the 'tude, Lauren tells her to make sure she's not at her apartment when she gets home. As Jen calls again, Whitney suggests that Lauren might want to spend some time evaluating her friendships. Back at home, Heidi strolls in to talk over the night before. Although she claims she had nothing to do with the hook up, Lauren says she won't want to live in their apartment if Heidi continues her downward spiral as a friend. Heidi says she can't understand why Bunny isn't on the chopping block, but Lauren assures Heidi that she's not speaking to Jen. Although Heidi argues that Lauren put up a wall between them because of Spencer, Lauren insists Spence has brainwashed Heidi and she's tired of begging for her best friend's attention. A tear-streaked Lauren says she hasn't been so betrayed by best friends in a long time, and that their friendship won't be back to normal until Spencer is out of the picture. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes